Someday
by hyssaeir
Summary: Suatu hari nanti, akan ada saat di mana takdir tak lagi punya nyali untuk mengusik benang merah ini. Atau memisahkan tautan jemari ini. Atau bahkan membumihanguskan cinta yang terlanjur tumbuh di dalam hati ini. Suatu hari nanti, hanya ada kau dan aku, kita berdua yang dikungkung abadi. Suatu hari nanti. AsaKaru.


Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu restoran kecil itu berbunyi, dua kaki jenjang melangkah masuk. Satu tangan menenteng tas, sementara yang lain asyik dengan _keypad _ponselnya. Pemuda itu agaknya telah hapal jalan yang ditapak. Meski separuh atensinya direnggut layar mini ponsel, tak satu pun kerikil berani manghadangnya. Otaknya selalu berhasil memutar rekaman langkah untuk disalurkan pada tiap syaraf motoriknya .

Meja di ujung ruang, seperti biasa, menjadi tempatnya bersantai. Jendela di sampingnya menyajikan panorama kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang atau orang-orang yang saling berbincang sambil meniti langkah. Terik mentari di luar sana tak lagi terasa akibat pendingin ruang yang berhasil menyedot udara panas dan menukarnya dengan gas yang bersuhu lebih rendah.

Seorang pelayan lengkap dengan apronnya menghampiri. Senyumnya terlukis di wajah, siap mencatat pesanan yang akan ditunjuk. Karma sedikit melirik. Tak perlu buku menu untuk menentukannya. Semua sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Entah karena menu di sini hanya sejumlah jari, atau memang dirinya yang kelewat sering berkunjung. Ah, ia tak terlalu memusingkannya.

Jarum jam di sana masih berdenting, Karma tak sedikit pun membagi atensinya untuk yang lain. Segelas jus alpukat menghampiri meja. Karma mengerling, memperhatikan gelas di depannya. Sedikit menyesal mengapa ia memesan menu yang belum pernah ia coba. Cairan hijau di dalamnya—menurut Karma—tak bisa disebut cairan, ia lebih mirip _slurry. _Lantas bagaimana cara untuk meneguknya?

"Coba saja, itu enak."

Karma memicing tak suka pada sumber suara yang kini tengah menopang dagu di depannya. Siapa orang ini? Karma tak mendengar langkahnya tadi. Pun dengan suara berderit kursi yang ditarik. Manik _hazel_ itu menatapnya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai. Kesan pertama Karma, ia tak menyukai pemuda di depannya.

.

.

**Someday**

.

special for **mochiizuki**

[semangat buat _tugas_nya kak, semoga cepet rampung, ya!]

.

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © **Matsui Yuusei**

**Warning! **_shounen-ai_, OOC, typo(s), possibility of fast paced plot, etc.

story © **Akaba Shinra**

.

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

* * *

.

"Siapa kau?"

Nadanya kelewat ketus. Karma tak peduli, hari ini dirinya tak punya niat untuk mencari gara-gara dengan siapapun. Lima belas menit melepas penat dirasanya cukup, bukan rileks yang didapat malah hatinya bertambah meradang. Pemuda di depannya terlihat arogan. Karma tak menyukainya sedikit pun.

"Tak perlu tahu namaku," sekarang ia benar-benar ingin mencabik bibir yang terlihat mencemooh, "aku hanya tertarik denganmu."

Karma mendecih. Ia telah diajari tata krama. Namun tangannya sudah gatal ingin melempar segelas _slurry _di depannya ke arah pemuda itu. Bukankah menarik melihat wajah arogan itu berlumur warna hijau? Akan sangat cocok dengan helai coklat yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

_Terlihat seperti pohon berjalan—terbalik._

Sekali lagi, ia telah diajari tata krama. Semenyenangkan apapun visualisasi di otaknya, adalah hal tabu baginya untuk menyia-nyiakan makanan. Ia masih punya hati untuk menghargai usaha para petani yang memanen buah klimaterik itu di pagi buta dan mungkin menyimpannya dalam ruang yang disesaki gas ozon.

"Simpan saja rayuanmu. Aku khawatir jus ini berubah pahit terkontaminasi frasamu."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Suaranya membuat telinga Karma terasa gatal. Tangannya masih menopang dagu, terlihat tak ingin melewatkan satu pun gerak otot wajah Karma.

"Ah, kau takut jus ini membusuk, atau kau takut jantungmu yang kubuat bergetar karena injeksi rayuanku?"

Bedebah. Pemuda ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun. Tiba-tiba datang dan seenaknya menebar racun hati. Alisnya berkedut, gelas kaca di depannya mengembun. Terik matahari merangsek masuk menyapa syaraf sensorik. Pendingin ruang seolah tak berfungsi menyaring udara panas. Batin Karma dibuat semakin jengkel.

Kursi didorong, Karma melangkah pergi. Ada baiknya ia minggat sebelum nanti termakan suasana lebih jauh. Iris _hazel _membuntuti geraknya. Karma acuh, hanya melirik. Beberapa lembar yen kemudian disodorkan pada pelayan.

Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu restoran kecil itu kembali berbunyi, ia meninggalkan pemuda yang masih menyeringai di tempatnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

Buku puluhan halaman di depannya tertutup. Niat yang terkumpul untuk membukanya masih belum cukup. Koro-sensei mengajar dengan semangat, seperti hari-hari lalu. Pisau anti-sensei berotasi di tangan, menanti detik yang tepat untuk meluncur.

"_Myu_, ada masalah, Karma-kun?"

Mata serupa biji kacang menatapnya. Karma dibuat heran, seperti apa mata sang _sensei _jika ia seorang manusia. Berwarna kuningkah, seperti tubuhnya? Tentakelnya bergerak, dikibaskan di depan wajahnya. Jika Karma berhasil membunuhnya, mungkin akan ia ambil satu tentakel itu untuk dibuat takoyaki kuning. Sangat jarang, bukan? Harganya pasti mahal.

Karma terkekeh, "bukan apa-apa, Sensei. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasa takoyaki berbahan dasar tentakelmu."

Sebuah seringai muncul menyadari Koro-sensei bergidik. Teman-temannya yang lain ikut menelan ludah. Karma berhasil mengecap diri sebagai seorang kanibal—ah, ralat. Seorang yang sadis. Serangan fisik itu perlu, namun serangan psikologis lebih mengancam. Mungkin ia bisa melatihnya dari sekarang untuk melawan pemuda yang mengganggunya kemarin. Ah, mengingatnya membuat Karma kembali kesal.

"A-aku hargai idemu, Karma-kun," hei, lihat siapa yang sekarang tergagap, "tapi … ada baiknya kau selesaikan dulu latihan di depanmu itu."

Karma menghela napas. Lelah dengan matematika yang tak kunjung menyerah mencari sang x. Padahal ada begitu banyak cara untuk diterapkan, namun agaknya si matematika terlalu keras kepala. Kapur yang terapit tentakel sang _sensei_ disambar. Bak melukis, ia gores angka demi angka di atas papan tulis, mencoba memuaskan soal yang tidak hanya kehilangan x namun juga sang y.

Satu titik putih menjadi akhir, ia kembali menatap Koro-sensei. Lihat, wajahnya menampilkan lingkaran hijau. Sempurna. Karma selalu bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Ia kembali ke belakang. Iris pucatnya sempat menangkap raut khawatir Nagisa.

.

.

"Karma-kun …"

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Seluruh penghuni kelas E juga telah meninggalkan ruang. Tinggal Karma dan Nagisa di sana.

"Ada apa, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa menggeleng, rambutnya yang dikuncir ikut bergerak. "Kuperhatikan dari tadi, Karma-kun terlihat aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Ah, Nagisa dan observasinya. Ingatkan Karma untuk lebih berhati-hati di depan sahabatnya ini. "Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan seseorang. Sepertinya terbawa sampai hari ini."

"Seseorang?"

Karma mengangguk, menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan menepuknya, menyuruh Nagisa untuk duduk di sana. Nagisa menurut. Mereka sudah biasa saling mendengar satu sama lain.

"Seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Ia tak menyebutkan nama. Terdengar seperti stalker, huh?"

Nagisa sedikit memiringkan kepala, penasaran dengan pemuda yang disebut 'stalker' ini. "Seperti apa dia?"

"Ia terlihat arogan. Dengan iris coklat dan rambut yang senada dengan matanya. Sepertinya tak asing. Apa kau mengenalnya, Nagisa-kun?"

Dua menit selanjutnya hanya suara detik jam yang mengisi ruang. Manik biru itu tak lepas dari paras Karma. Jendela kelas berderit, terdorong angin yang berusaha masuk.

"Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa mengerjap, kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Entahlah, aku … tak pernah bertemu orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu," tasnya ia raih, memilih untuk beranjak dari kursi yang duduki, "bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Oh, apa kakimu sudah lebih baik?"

Nagisa bilang, mereka sudah mengenal lama. Nagisa bilang, Karma mampu ia tebak selayaknya membaca sebuah buku dongeng. Begitu pun sebaliknya, bukan? Karma telah mengenal Nagisa. Dan ia menyadari bahwa baru saja Nagisa mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Ah, kali ini mungkin ia biarkan saja. Ia yakin pemuda biru ini memiliki alasannya tersendiri. Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban atas dua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Nagisa. Memanjakan diri di atas busa empuk kasur kini terdengar menggiurkan.

.

.

.

Karma mendapat kabar dari Nakamura bahwa restoran favoritnya menambahkan sajian baru dalam menu mereka. Ia gamang. Antara pergi atau tidak. Karma terlanjur dibuat keki oleh sang 'stalker'—baru sehari bertemu, Karma sudah seenak jidak menuduh orang sembarangan.

Namun ia sudah termakan kalimat Nakamura yang menggebu, menyebut menu baru resto itu dengan 'es berasap'. Bola mata Karma berotasi malas. Es memang berasap jika kau letakkan di suhu ruang, efek dari panas laten yang dimilikinya—perubahan fase. Memang berapa nilai kimia gadis itu? Karma jadi mempertanyakan cara Koro-sensei dalam memberikan nilai.

Bertopang dagu semalaman akhirnya membuat Karma memutuskan untuk kembali ke restoran itu. Mungkin saja pemuda waktu itu sudah lelah menunggunya (Karma tak pergi ke sana selama seminggu).

Satu langkah masuk, masih aman. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari si 'stalker'.

Dua langkah. Ah, restoran kecil itu sudah sepi. Mungkin karena jam makan siang telah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Langkah selanjutnya hingga sampai di bangku ujung ruangan, Karma bernapas lega. Orang itu tak ada. Tak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri, Karma menyebutkan menu baru tanpa berpikir ulang.

Sebuah buku yang sempat dibawanya, kini diselami. Mengabaikan seluruh eksistensi yang ada di sana. Halaman dibalik, rentetan kalimat dibaca. Tulisan-tulisan kecil serupa semut yang berjejer dinikmati. Tiap alfabet yang terangkai mengikis keadaan sekitar dalam sudut pandang Karma. Novel berbahasa asing tanpa kamus saku tak membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk sekedar menerjemahkan. Tiap alurnya mengalir dan tersusun rapi di otak.

Suara denting kaca merebut atensinya. Sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi tiga _scoop _es krim diletakkan di depannya. Uap putih menjalar keluar. Dingin. Pantas Nakamura terlihat terpukau.

Sendok kecil di sebelahnya ia raih. Cicip sedikit dulu, khawatir ada efek samping. Sesendok krim lembut berwarna putih menyapa lidahnya. Gugus hidroksil gula berhasil ditangkap papila. Ah, _vanilla _memang selalu nikmat.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti datang lagi."

Katup epiglotis gagal menutup, krim lembut yang telah tercerna oleh enzim dalam mulut beralih masuk ke tenggorokan. Karma tersedak. Buru-buru ia raih segelas air mineral yang tadi ikut diantar bersama pesanannya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, mengulurkan sapu tangan padanya. Karma masih mengambil napas, menepis sehelai kain yang disodorkan.

"Apa sesenang itu bertemu denganku sampai tersedak begitu?"

Sialan. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia bernapas lega, pemuda ini kembali muncul di hadapannya. Lihat, seringainya semakin lebar. Ia benar-benar menikmati ekspresi Karma sekarang.

"Mau apa kau?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, tetap menyeringai. Sendok yang sempat diletakkan sembarangan tadi, ia raih. Krim berwarna merah ia jamah, ikut mencicipi rasa dari tiga es krim itu. Karma jadi tak berminat lagi menikmati pesanannya.

"Manis," sendok masih diayun-ayunkan ke udara, "kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Kenapa kau seketus ini?"

Karma mendengus. Pemuda itu mungkin perayu ulung. Ia berani bertaruh, puluhan gadis pasti pernah jatuh dalam peluknya.

"Ah, aku tak serendah itu untuk merayu sembarang orang. Hanya yang istimewa."

Oh, jangan bilang kalau ia juga pembaca pikiran. Karma benar-benar dibuat geram. Manik _hazel _masih menatapnya. Karma enggan membalas. Ia lebih tertarik pada likuid nitrogen yang kini berusaha merenggangkan susunan molekulnya—mengubah diri menjadi gas yang tak kasat mata—akibat tertekan suhu.

"Kudengar kau sempat amnesia."

Iris pucatnya menghujam. Tak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun, ia masih bisa menyembunyikan. Tak ada perubahan apapun pada ekspresinya.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Alis Karma bertaut. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka, "setiap kita bertemu, akan kubeberkan satu fakta tentangku. Bagaimana?"

Karma menyeringai. Entah mengapa tawaran itu terdengar menarik. Meski spekulasinya tentang pemuda itu masih abu-abu, Karma tak menolak. "Hee … menarik."

Tak ada perjanjian hitam di atas putih. Namun ada satu makna tersirat dalam kesepakatan yang mereka buat. Mulai saat ini, Karma dan pemuda di depannya akan sering bertatap muka.

"Jangan terburu-buru, atau waktumu akan semakin tergerus."

.

.

.

"Karma-kun terlihat bersemangat."

Nagisa menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik padanya. Ia meraih botol itu dan meneguk cairan di dalamnya. Latihan dari Karasuma-sensei kali ini terasa berat baginya.

"Sesuatu yang menarik terjadi kemarin."

Mulut Nagisa membentuk huruf 'o'. Ia segera menyamankan diri di sebelah pemuda merah itu. "Ingin berbagi denganku?"

Karma mengulas senyum, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Nagisa. Semilir angin menerpa helai keduanya. Penghuni kalas E yang lain masih melanjutkan latihan. Entahlah, Karma merasa malas untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ia lebih memilih bersandar di bawah pohon di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

"Aku dan dia membuat kesepakatan," satu kalimat itu menjadi pembuka untuk rentetan frasa setelahnya. Karma bercerita panjang lebar, Nagisa tak berkedip memandangnya. Sesekali pupilnya sempat merefleksikan kedua tangan Nagisa yang terkepal. Ingin bertanya, namun sang sahabat pasti berkilah.

"Aku … ingin bertemu dengannya, boleh?" Suaranya begitu lirih. Karma hampir tak mendengarnya jika bukan karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat.

"Tentu. Jika aku sudah membuatnya membuka mulut tentangnya lebih banyak, kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Nagisa tersenyum. Meski sedikit tak rela, ia akhirnya mengangguk. Semoga belum terlambat.

.

.

.

Dalam dua bulan ini, sudah hampir lima belas kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Lima belas fakta tentang sang pemuda misterius juga berhasil ia dapat, meski menurutnya kelimabelasnya hanya seputar hal-hal favoritnya. Namun, ada satu fakta menarik yang sempat membuatnya dilanda rasa penasaran hebat.

_"Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu dari temanmu sendiri. Setiap hari ia bercerita padaku."_

Temannya? Mungkin ia perlu menginterogasi seluruh kelas E satu per satu.

Karma kembali menempati kursi di ujung restoran kecil itu. Kelima jemarinya terketuk malas, berusaha menciptakan harmoni dengan jarum jam yang berdetik. Jus melon di depannya sudah habis setengah. Para pengunjung restoran hanya tinggal hitungan jari.

Malam semakin larut. Sebentar lagi restoran ini akan tutup. Lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan terlihat berkilau. Karma suntuk … dan jenuh.

Ponselnya kemudian bergetar. E-mail dari Nagisa rupanya belum dibalas. Ajak saja ke sini, mungkin anak itu berkenan. Beralih menunggu Nagisa mungkin tidak buruk. Pemuda misterius itu ingin bermain-main dengannya sepertinya.

"Menungguku?"

Karma terbelalak. Serius, pemuda ini senang sekali mengejutkannya. Untuk sesaat ia pikir dirinya akan kehilangan nyawa akibat serangan jantung. Ah, berlebihan memang.

"Tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan _normal_?"

"Ini yang paling normal. Kau tak pesankan aku sesuatu?"

Karma mendecih, ia sodorkan buku menu pada sang pemuda. "Pesan saja sendiri."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. Tangannya diangkat untuk sekedar merebut atensi sang pelayan yang tengah membereskan meja. Ia merasa diacuhkan. Sang pelayan tak menoleh barang sebentar saja bahkan saat ia memanggilnya. Mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat menyingkirkan partikel kecil yang menempel di atas meja.

"Kau … pesankan. Sama denganmu."

Karma mendengus gusar, mencoba memanggil sang pelayan dengan suara yang lebih keras. Kali ini ia mendengarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menghampiri Karma.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku pesan ini satu lagi," jemarinya menunjuk gelas yang isinya hanya tinggal separuh.

"Eh, lagi?" Sang pelayan mengerjap.

"Untuknya."

"Untuk—" Karma menatapnya tajam, "a-ah, baik. Akan saya siapkan segera."

Iris pucatnya beralih menghujam _hazel _di depannya. Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai.

"Kali ini, aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan untukmu."

Alis itu bertaut. Tangannya menopang dagu, menunggu tanya yang akan disuarakan.

"Apa tujuanmu menemui dan mengikutiku?"

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar jawabanku?"

Karma mengangguk. Jusnya kembali diteguk. Dari ekor matanya ia sempat menangkap sosok Nagisa yang berlari menuju restoran tempatnya berpijak.

"Itu karena …"

Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu restoran kecil itu berbunyi, Nagisa melangkah masuk. Karma melempar senyum ke arahnya. Nagisa berjalan mendekat. Lalu—

—sebuah sinar dengan intensitas tinggi meyergap dari samping. Karma melihat iris langit itu membola.

Maniknya mengerling pada sumber cahaya.

Ia membelalak.

Kemudian waktu seolah diputar perlahan.

Denting jam terdengar harmoni. Kontras dengan teriakan melengking dari segala penjuru.

Gelas di depannya hancur menjadi keping.

Manik serupa langit itu berair. Tangannya terulur menggapai udara.

Tubuhnya dihempas oleh tekanan sekian _pascal_.

Ia kehilangan kontrol atas seluruh syarafnya.

Segala serpih memori berputar dalam otaknya.

"KARMA-KUN!"

Pemuda yang tadi duduk di depannya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu, Karma-kun."

Sirine polisi meraung memecah malam. Deru mesin memekakkan telinga. Retakan kaca terdengar memilukan. Teriakan Nagisa tak sempat menahannya.

Karma mengulas senyum. Tangan yang terulur kini terjatuh.

Dan gelap kemudian mengambil alih dunianya.

_Maaf, aku mengingatmu sekarang, Asano-kun._

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Nagisa berdiri di sana. Angkasa kelabu menjadi naungannya. Beberapa rintik hujan membasahi rambut birunya.

Kedua tangan itu terkepal. Lagi, satu orang yang berharga lenyap ditelan takdir. Koro-sensei berjalan mendekat. Satu tentakelnya ia letakkan pada puncak kepala pemuda itu, membelainya lembut.

"Koro-sensei … masih mengingatnya, bukan?" Suaranya bergetar dirasuki duka.

Ya, sang _sensei _masih mengingatnya. Enam bulan lalu, salah satu muridnya mengalami kecelakaan. Efeknya, amnesia permanen. Cedera pada kaki kanan tak luput dari perhatian dokter di rumah sakit.

"Nagisa-kun … ayo, kita kembali."

Nagisa menggeleng. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu di depan kedua batu pualam itu. Nagisa tak rela ditinggalkan sendiri. Mungkin ia hanya berharap kebahagiaan selalu menyertai mereka, namun bukan dengan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Nagisa ingin egois sekali ini.

"Nagisa," kini Sugino ikut menyusulnya, menarik sebelah tangannya untuk pergi menjauh.

Ia bergeming. Otaknya terus memutar peristiwa semalam tanpa cela.

Ketika sebuah mobil lepas kendali.

Ketika sebuah mobil terus membunyikan klaksonnya.

Ketika sebuah mobil menerjang jendela restoran.

Ketika sebuah mobil …

… merenggut nyawa Akabane Karma.

Nagisa tersenyum miris. Entah mengapa peristiwa ini serupa enam bulan lalu, dan sang sahabat berhasil lolos dari maut. Nagisa masih mengingatnya.

Enam bulan lalu seluruh stasiun tv menayangkannya. Selama seminggu penuh menjadi perbincangan di berbagai media sosial. Dan satu fakta kembali mengejutkan Nagisa.

Dalam kecelakaan tunggal itu, sebuah kehidupan diambil paksa. Putera semata wayang pendiri Kunugigaoka meregang nyawa. Alasan mengapa Karma saat itu lolos dari maut meski dengan beberapa syarat.

Nagisa menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

_Asano-kun, ternyata kau menjemputnya._

Maniknya menatap dua makam di depannya. Mereka berdampingan. Dua nama yang tersayang. Dua nama yang sempat terikat janji.

_Keinginanmu terkabul,_ ne_, Asano-kun._

Satu harapan yang pernah dilontarkan pemuda bermanik _hazel _padanya, dulu sekali. Entah Nagisa harus bahagia atau justru meradang. Ia hanya perlu sukarela merengkuh takdir. Dan ia tak akan berhenti merapal doa untuk keduanya.

_Semoga kalian bahagia, Asano-kun dan Karma-kun._

.

.

.

"Suatu hari nanti, akan ada saat di mana takdir tak lagi punya nyali untuk mengusik benang merah ini. Atau memisahkan tautan jemari ini. Atau bahkan membumihanguskan cinta yang terlanjur tumbuh di dalam hati ini. Suatu hari nanti, hanya ada kau dan aku, kita berdua yang dikungkung abadi. Suatu hari nanti." — Asano Gakushuu to Akabane Karma.

.

.

**E**nd

.

.

.

* * *

.

…

… krik

Aaaaah aku nulis apa iniiiii maafin yaa kak Mochi aku khilaf *sungkem* serius pengen bikin fluff kenapa jatuhnya begini huhu ;w; Ini tetep AsaKaru yaa, KaruNagi di sini cuma bestfriend doang *kedip* Tapi yaaah, entah kenapa seneng banget ini selesai setelah seharian mengisolasi(?) diri tanpa internet dan hape hahaha. Terpaksa karena gagal publish kemaren :'( Ternyata lebih nikmat nunggu mereka canon ketimbang nunggu tetes terakhir air lengkuas yang didestilasi *abaikan*

Daaaan sekali lagi ini special untuk **mochiizuki **dan seluruh AsaKaru shipper yang mungkin kekurangan asupan (saya salah satunya) *mojok* Maaf kalau karakterisasi Asano atau Karma terlampau OOC. Atau fic yang berlabel tragedy ini justru gagal jadi tragedy. Can't help it *digeplak*

Doa saya, semoga bisa menghibur :)

Salam manis,

Shinra.


End file.
